


Mom Goes to the Movies

by thecookiemomma



Series: Composer Cop [2]
Category: Jack Ryan & Related Fandoms, NCIS
Genre: Community: nfacommunity, M/M, NFA Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Making Music Challenge.  Tony is writing music again. This time, it's less romantic, and more from his childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mom Goes to the Movies

Mom Goes to the Movies.

 

Now that their secret was out, Jethro was a lot more public with his affection toward his lover. After a particularly rough day at work, he jerked his head toward the door, telling the team to call it a night. He stood up, moved over to where Tony was standing, and embraced him. He slipped a hand under Tony's jacket, and pulled him over to himself. He was silent until they'd walked to the car.

 

“Got a surprise for you.” Jethro whispered.

 

“Yeah?” Tony grinned, turning toward him and pressing a kiss against his cheek.

 

“Yeah. Got a visitor comin' over to supper tonight.”

 

“Okay.” Tony shrugged, trusting Jethro.

 

“You don't wanna know who it is?” Gibbs pulled back to get into the car.

 

“I figure you'll either tell me, or I'll be surprised. I am curious, Jethro. Just don't want to ruin the surprise. Your surprises are pretty good, after all.” Tony looked at him over the top of the car, then they got in, and buckled up.

 

Jethro smirked and turned the key, taking them both home.

 

When they arrived home, there was a familiar car in the driveway, and Tony hopped out, opening the passenger side door. “Sissy!”

 

“Anthony,” Cecelia responded in kind, taking his hand and levering herself out of their car. Robby was already getting out of the other side. Sis pulled Tony into a hug, and Tony grinned at Jethro over her shoulder.

 

“Thank you,” he mouthed, accepting Jethro's nod as the response. He chuckled, squeezing Sissy a little tighter, and then let her go. “Welcome to our humble abode, Miss Cecila.” He bowed as though meeting the queen, with a grand sweep of his hand.

 

“Alright, boy, that's enough,” Robby chuckled, stepping forward and offering his hand to Tony. Then, he turned to Jethro. “Gunny.” Jethro gave him a similar nod, and led the way inside.

 

“Coffee, Admiral, or somethin' stronger?”

 

“Can't drink too much stronger; gotta drive back.” Robby grinned, but then relented. “Hell, Gunny. One won't hurt me.”

 

Gibbs gave his own small grin, and led the Admiral downstairs to pour him a Bourbon.

 

Tony led Sissy to the living room, where his piano sat.

 

“It's kinda a coinci . . .” He paused mid word, shook his head, muttered something about Rule 39, and started again. “That bastard. He knew. Or guessed. I've got another piece I wanted to run by you.” He gestured to the piano bench, and sat down at the high end. “If you don't mind taking the bass pair?”

 

Sissy sat down, gazing over at the sheet of music displayed. “Anthony. You know that I am willing to play anything you write. Is this another one inspired by Jethro?”

 

“No, ma'am,” Tony admitted. “This one's inspired by my mom. Elizabeth Paddington DiNozzo was a pianist, and she loved movies. She'd listen to the scores in movie music over and over until she could recreate them to her satisfaction. She was a little bit of a perfectionist. I got into the habit, too.” He grinned, and started to play the music.

 

Cecilia set her hands down, and effortlessly joined him, the two musicians playing completely separate melody lines that seemed to mingle and entwine. The music neared – but didn't copy – several famous scores, and carried a light, tinkling melody throughout, tying it all together.

 

“Oh, Anthony,” she crowed. “I love it!” She leaned over against him and hugged him close.

 

“Thanks, Mrs. Jackson,” Tony looked down, somewhat abashed at her effusive praise. “Uh, just to be on the safe side, I did write the composers or their estates – well, whoever holds their copyrights – if they have one, and made sure it was okay. They all okayed it, so I was able to let you hear, and uh, . . .” He paused, clearly nervous again.

 

“I would love to play this with you for whomever you wish, Anthony.” Tony looked up, relief in his eyes at Sissy's words.

 

“Thanks. I'll . . . uh, let you know, but it'll probably be another benefit concert. I'd like to maybe record it and put it up somewhere, but I'm not sure how to do that, and whether the Bossman would let me take the time I'd need to . . .” True to form, Gibbs and Robby had come upstairs, probably while the two musicians were playing, and Tony blinked at the headslap he got from his boss. At home. “Jethro!” Tony exclaimed. “I thought you weren't gonna do that here!”

 

“Usually don't, Tony, but you're being a dumbass. You want the time off to record this, you'll get it. I let McGee go to that damn conference last year, and this is more important to me.” He scowled, and Tony shook his head.

 

“Okay. So, if you know somebody who does that kind of thing, we could set it up.” He directed his attention back to Sissy.

 

“I most certainly do. And she will enjoy this immensely. This is the kind of thing that appeals to the younger crowd: it gets them into the classics without browbeating them around the head with history and theory.” She grinned and winked.

 

“That's true,” Tony allowed, grinning right back.

 

“I just need to know what to call it, Anthony.” Cecilia looked at the page, and pointed to where he had the blank space for the title.

 

“I hadn't gotten that far.” Tony shrugged.

 

Robby spoke up. “Momma goes to the movies?” He snorted. “Somethin' like that. Don't make it too crazy.”

 

“That sounds perfect, Admiral,” Tony nodded. “'Mom Goes to the Movies.' Perfect.” He shook Sissy's hand and smiled more widely. “I'll clean it up for you and get you a copy for whoever, but they aren't allowed to play it. You and I will, if that's okay?” At her nod, he stood up. “Good. Then we'll get together and practice it.”

 

* * *

 

Several months later, Tony sauntered into the bullpen, and Tim had his phone out and his earbuds in his ears. “Tony! There's this new song out. I thought you'd like it. It's called 'Mom Goes to the Movies.' I thought since you were such a movie buff, you'd get a kick out of it.”

 

“He loves it so much he wrote the damn thing, McGee. Look at the composer.” Gibbs spoke up from his desk.

 

Tim looked down, scrolled through the information, and tilted his head. “A. DiNozzo, Jr. Wow, Tony, I didn't know you could . . . ”

 

Gibbs glared at him, and Tony didn't understand why. “You damn well do know he could play like that, McGee.”   Oh. Tony remembered that Abby had told them they were all at the last concert.

 

“Oh. Yeah. I did. Good job, Tony, this is a hit.” Tim started it over, listening to it on a softer level.

 

“Well, now you're not the only published member of the team.”

 

“Weren't anyway. Had three designs in 'Woodworking Monthly,'” Gibbs offered. “Not as popular as either of yours, but I got high ratings from everyone who reviewed it.”

 

“I mean, I've got a couple articles in the in-house magazine, but this is something else, DiNozzo.” Bishop smiled over at him.

 

“Thanks, Bish,” Tony nodded.

 

“We done with the yappin'? Where are we on the case?” Gibbs glared at them, and Tony stood up, grabbed the remote, and started loading the information up on the screen.

 

“Boss, Jones wasn't our guy. He was . . .” They returned to the current case, but while the other two were staring at the screen or organizing their own portions of the presentation, Tony sent Jethro a soft smile, and Gibbs winked back.

 

It was enough.

 


End file.
